


A Castle on Gum Ho Gaya

by Sugar05Monster



Category: Jungle Cubs, The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: Life isn't always easy. It's full of suffering and, mostly, pain.It's the small moments of happiness we must grabb ourselves onto.To Shere Khan happiness was being next to Bagheera.The love story of a Tiger and a Panther.(Warning: The characters in this story are humanized. Don't like it, don't read it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writting this just 'cause there's not enough Shere Khan/Bagheera fics out there for me to read XD  
> Enjoy!

It was in a day like any other that Shere Khan fell in love with Bagheera.

One day, during his 14th summer, Prince Lingri, a bengal tiger, of the Kingdom of Seeonee, found himself wandering near Waingunga River, the river on the limit of his kingdom. From there on forward it was lost territory, mostly.

There were, in India, three great nations: the Hybrids of the Kingdom of Seeonee, a kingdom composed intarely of human-animal-hybrids. The humans of the Bandar-Log, a kingdom composed of mostly human and some exiled human-animal-hybrids. And, lastly, the Kingdom of the Gum Ho Gaya, the kingdom of the lost. It was considered an abandon territory, far too dangerous for any kingdom to try to take it to their own.

Even though Lingri was told to stay far away from the borders, he liked to adventure himself close to its end, hence, going to the river. It was a thrill to be so close to such a dangerous place. It was sort of his 14 year old way of rebelling… and being able to stay away from Tabaqui, a golden jackal who insisted on fallowing the prince around, and who was dead scared of Kingdom of Gum Ho Gaya.

It was in a day like any other that this tiger prince saw, for the first time, a black panther, no longer than twelve summers, for sure. But this black panther had dark spots like a leopard! That panther was an odd figure, but, at the same time the most beautiful creature Lingri had ever seen. 

The panther soon noticed his audience, from the top of the tree he was in, and asked:

_Do you wanna play tag?

_“His voice is as sweet as honey” - Thought the tiger in amaze.

_My friends don’t know how to play tag, and I don’t know any other jungle cat, so you’ll have to play tag with me. – The panther said softly, almost lazily, as if sure he was in control of the situation…

And he was.

He was so in control that when Lingri stopped to think about the panther’s words, they had already been playing tag the whole afternoon.

Both laid on the soft grass, side by side, panting heavily, in silence. The panther was the first to break the said silence:

_I never asked what your name was.

_...Lingri. – The prince answered, ashamed of his own name, for it meant “the lame one”.

_Your legs worked fine, just now. – Stated the panther.

_I was named after my grandfather. He had one leg shorter than the other. – Explain Lingri. He was not sure why he felt like he needed to explain anything. Usually when people commented on his name, he tended to become aggressive… but not now. Maybe he was just too tired, or maybe that smooth voice had enchanted the aggressiveness away.

_I want to pick you a new name. – Said the panther, pulling himself onto top of the tiger, resting his head on top of the elder’s chest. – Can I?

How could he say “no”.

After moments of silence, that felt like hours to Lingri, the panther spoke, with a lazy smile:

_I now declare you Shere Khan.

Shere Khan? 

It meant “My Tiger”. Lingri felt himself blush. Why was such an amazing creature like the small panther giving him such a name? So, he questioned it:

_Why “Shere Khan”?

_Because you are the first tiger I’ve ever met, and, since you played tag with me, you are now mine. – The panther said, again, completely in control. As if everything he said was the absolute, untouchable, truth.

_Okay. – He said. – I’ll be Shere Khan, from now on.

The panther’s bright yellow eyes were now locked on his blue one. A kind smile appeared on the younger’s face… and then it hit the tiger. He didn’t know the panther’s name.

_What’s your name? – Asked Shere Khan.

_Why do you want to know?

_I told you mine, and you even got to rename me. And I played tag with you. It’s only fair I know your name too. – He said, maybe a little too hurt.

_True. – The panther answered, with a cheeky smile, as if he had, already planned for Shere Khan to say that. – I’m Bagheera.

It was in a day like any other that Shere Khan fell in love with Bagheera.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work, leave kudos (please) so I'll know :)


End file.
